


Mornings

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Morning sex with Yeol.





	Mornings

You awoke to the feel of his slender fingers threading through the hair at the nape of your neck. Gently unravelling the knots that had formed in your locks while you were asleep.

Wrapped snugly in a thick comforter, your limbs tangled with his, the early morning chill was at bay, your bare skin pleasantly warm. With a sigh, you turned toward him, pressing your face into the curve of his neck.

He’d just returned from a work trip overseas, after the promotion schedule of his latest album had concluded.

You were so happy to have him back home. Back in your arms. A smile tugged at your lips at the memories of last night. Takeout. A movie. Making love on the couch. Against the wall. In bed.

He chuckled, having felt your smile against his skin, and the sound was music to your ears.

“Good morning, my love,” he said, and you could hear his smile in his words.

That is how deep your love for each other was. You didn’t need to look at each other to know that you were smiling. You both could feel it, hear it.

“I’m so glad that you’re home,” you sighed, your hand rested on his chest, just above his heart. His steady, rhythmic heartbeat was such a reassurance for you, the heat of his bare body against yours grounded you. Anchored you.

“I’m glad to be home, too,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

He made you so incredibly happy.

Opening your eyes, you looked at him.

In the early morning sunlight, he looked ethereal. Dark hair messy from all the times you  had run your fingers through it last night. Pale, glowing skin. His dark eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration for you. A gentle smile on his full lips.

He was  _beautiful_.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he breathed, voice thick with sleep. And desire. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

“Like what?” you asked against his plush lips, your tone of feigned innocence, your hands reaching out to cup his face.

“Like I’m the sun.”

You smiled. “But you  _are_. You are my sun. And I am your sunflower. I’m restless without you…”

He leaned in and kissed you again. This kiss wasn’t like the previous one. There was a hunger, a deep sense of urgency woven into the way his lips melded against yours. He had missed you. He had  _longed_  for you. He had craved for you.

He licked into your mouth, past the seam of your lips, tasting you, his tongue meeting yours. Morning breath be damned, he  _needed_  you.

With a push to your shoulders, he lay you down on your back, crawling over you, lips never leaving yours.

“I need you, baby,” he pleaded. “Can I?”

You nodded. “I’m already yours, Yeol.”

Kneeling into the space between your spread legs, he sank into you with a roll of his hips.

Your body reacted to his intrusion instantly, a pleased, relieved moan falling from your lips as he sheathed himself deep inside you. As far as he could go…

“Let me make you feel good, baby,” he said, voice dropping an octave because of his need for you.

He loved the way you opened for him, every time. The way you gave in, your body moulding into his, like you were made for him and him alone. The way you  _surrendered_  to him.

Leaning over you, he closed the distance between your bodies, knowing how chilly the November mornings were for you, covering you both with the comforter, ensconcing you in the pleasant heat.

“ _Chanyeol_ …” you moaned, tipping your head back against the pillows beneath you, your arms pulling him closer to you.

This is what he did to you every time. Your heart was racing, beating wildly, the pleasure he was giving you making your head spin. His lips were at your neck, nipping at you, tracing your hammering pulse.

“Oh,  _baby_ ,” he groaned, sinking deeper into you with every plunge, his cock filling you up entirely and then some. “Your heart…”

He buried his face into your neck, inhaling the scent of your skin. His hands were lost in your hair, loving how the silken strands caressed his fingers.

You mirrored him, your own fingers weaving into his hair, holding him against you, making him feel what he did to you. Showing him the evidence of how absolutely he affected you. “It is all because of  _you_ ,” you moaned. “My heart beats only for you…”

For a long while, the two of you were lost in your own little world, exploring each other all over again. Beneath the comforter, it was like a sanctuary for you both, the two of you finding each other. Hands reacquainting themselves with the feel of the other’s skin, lips feverishly moving against each other’s or memorizing the dips and curves of each other’s bodies…

You felt like you were being smouldered by the heat of his passion, being set afire by the way he felt on you, around you,  _inside_  you.

“Baby,” he gasped, “I’m so close.”

“I know,” you replied, “I  _know_. Come for me, Yeol. Fill me up.”

Pressing his face into your shoulder with a loud, agonized groan, he came. You followed him seconds after, your soft moans mingling with his.

Before you could even stop yourself, tears were streaming down your face.

“Baby! What’s wrong?” he asked, worry creasing his features. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” you managed to chuckle between your tears, even as he wiped them away. “I’m just so  _happy_  that you’re here.”

He laughed and planted a kiss to the top of your head. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Park Chanyeol…”


End file.
